


Not So Bad

by saltylemonade



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksandr always struggled this time of year. But maybe this time things will be different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

It was that time of the year again. The weather becoming chilly. Chances of snow, decorations, and festive treats. Presents and spending time with the ones you love. Music in the air. Everyone so happy and cheerful. I wonderful time of the year! The most wonderful some would say.

Though, Christmas time wasn't fun for everyone. Sometimes the snow bring back unwanted memories. A child hidden from the rest of the world. Living in near peace. Until one snowy night. A family torn apart. Separated. The child tossed out by his own race. For being a monster. And his people surely thought he was done for. No child could survive on their own. Not in this weather. But the child proved to be strong. Hiding who he was surviving. Growing strong. Tall.

But everything comes at a price. Haunted by the screams of his parents. Hearing them beg for their sons mercy. His brother calling out for him. Trying to run for him. Always craving flesh, not that of an animal. No. Humans...Elin...Elves...other Castanic. Cursed at birth to be a cannibal. Blood...so much blood...screams...crying...twitching muscle...begging...blood-

Aleks woke with a star. A thin layer of sweat quickly cooling from the frigid temperature. He ran a shaky hand through his unkempt white hair. Grabbing a horn like it was some sort of support. A deep breath or two later, he was call enough to figure out where he was. He was at Zintoris' home. In Zintoris' bed. The tan elf asleep beside him.

It was no secret to Zin. He knew Aleks's story. All confessions coming out months ago. Aleks told him he'd learned to control his cravings. That he wouldn't hurt anyone...if he could help it. Zin still loved him dearly. It was the first time Aleks had cried in front of him. Aleks believed he did not deserve such an amazing partner. But here they were, seven months later. Having been together five of those long months.

The Castanic carefully got out of bed. Not wanting to wake the High Elf. Only when he reaches the main living area does he realize the time. The sun isn't even up. Not even peaking over the horizon. There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep now. So he starts a fire and puts the kettle on. He could at least warm the place up. His mind seems to stop though when he sees the snow falling outside the window. He doesn't notice the heat of the fire. Doesn't hear the whistling of the kettle.

It's not until a pair of arms wrap around his chest that he snaps back to reality. A sharp chin carefully rests between his horns "Hey..." Zin's soft voice filters into his ears "Couldn't sleep?" his chin is replaced by lips.

"No...what about you?"

"Hard to sleep without my living heat source."

Aleksandr scoffs "Is that all I am to you?"

"When it's this cold, yes." both of them are smiling though. Aleks's is slapped right off his face moments later "Are you ok?" that was a loaded question. Was he ok? No, of course not. But he answers with a shrug.

Zintoris manages to sit Aleksandr down and get them both a cup of tea. The moment Zin was sitting, the Castanic moves his legs to rest across the other's. Good cheek resting on the taller's shoulder. Always careful of his horns. It's a comfortable silence. Both of them simply basking in the heat of the fire. Aleks thinks he might actually be able to fall asleep again.

His eyes are closed when Zin speaks again "Lilah wants us all to go out tomorrow."

The elf can feel him tense up immediately "Why?"

"He wants to hang out. Check out all the new decorations in Velika." Aleks starts to get up. He quickly grabs his wrist "Aleks please. I know you don't like going out this time of year...but Lilah is really excited." he pauses "If not for me, at least do it for him."

Aleks sighs "...I"

"And if you really...truly aren't having a good time, we can leave...ok?"

"...Ok."

Hours later, both are dressed for the weather. Aleks is puts on his mask as they hear a knock a the door. Zintoris mouths a 'please' at Aleks as he glares.

"Hey guys!" Lilah greats them. Behind him stand Tadashi, Xolotl, and Tabai. The Elin and Castanic give a small wave. Aleks steps over beside his lover. Eyes clouded over. No one says anything about it.

A short while later, the group finally arrived at Velika. The sand fox elin's eyes light up at the sight. A huge tree and so many decorations and transformed the grey city into a Christmas wonderland. Aleks had to admit it was beautiful. Still too cold and cheery for his liking. He was a few paces slower than his friends. Watching them talk and laugh. Eyes falling on each individual before stopping at Zintoris. His expression softening. Zin looked so happy. Talking loudly. Laughing and smiling. A glimmer in his eyes that was there before. Had he really kept his boyfriend in that long? Denied him from seeing anyone?

Gods he was terrible.

No more. He was going to try and make an effort. No more brooding.

"Hey Aleks!" the Castanic looked down to see Lilah smiling up at him. The Elin made a motion for him to come closer. The taller bent down and the other reached up. Hooking two Christmas bulbs to his horns. The elin male laughed before pointing at Xolotl. He too has suffered the same fate. The black haired Castanic looked over at him with a smirk. Aleks's eyes crinkled enough to let them know he was smiling.

Tabai bumped his shoulder. Holding out a cup of hot cocoa. Aleks thanked the blue haired elf and simply held the cup in his hands. Zin walked over. Joining his side and kissed his cheek. Aleks smile harder under his mark. The two watching as Tadashi dumped snow on the shorter elin.

And Aleks thinks, maybe the holiday season isn't so bad.


End file.
